


The Stars Are Aligned

by FourChevrons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Sizzy drabble, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourChevrons/pseuds/FourChevrons
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Simon's a part time grocery clerk who got transferred from the confectionary section to the produce section. On an exhausting Friday, a pair of seven inch heels come heading his way and he lays eyes on the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.Too bad she's a somebody and he's a nobody who doesn't have a chance with her. Or does he?





	

The grocery was in its usual buzz when Simon got transferred from his happy confectionary section to the dull produce section.

“But I’m really good with the kids in the candy aisles.” Simon had argued with the owner, Luke.

“Lewis, I hired you to be a clerk not to complain.” Was all Luke said and that was it, Simon was working with bananas, papayas, and pineapples. So far away from Hershey’s, M&M’s and Toblerones.

Customers asked him to serve some fruit shakes, weigh the fruits they’d take out, and slice fruits for them. EVERYTHING WAS ABOUT FRUITS! Well, what did Simon expect when he was in the produce section.

When evening came Simon was already exhausted. Then came the loud clacking and clicking of heels and it was nearing him. He looked up and saw a black haired man in front of him.

 _’That’s not where the sound of the heels came from, isn’t it?’_ Simon thought, confused. He was close to checking the man’s feet out just in case when he noticed that the stranger wasn’t alone.

Beside the man was the most stunning person he’s ever seen. She was checking the apples and turning one over her hands. Simon didn’t feel any exhaustion anymore, he just felt the need to converse with her. He couldn’t let time pass by and do nothing with her in front of him.

”Which ones better? Apple or orange?” Simon thought the girl was asking him but it seems like the man was with her.

The guy shrugged, looking uninterested. “I really don’t care, let’s just go home.”

”You’re such a frustrating company, Alec.” She said.

Simon took the opportunity. “Orange. ” He said out of nowhere.

The two looked at him. “And why is that?” The girl questioned him.

That was when Simon’s one second conversation with a beautiful girl began to end. He had zero knowledge about fruits. In short, he sucks.

”Uh..I really don’t know why I said that. I’m sorry. I just really thought it would be cool to uh…” Simon ranted on and the two were waiting for him to finish his rant with brows raised. “..to talk to you.”

”Well looks like you have another admirer. A grocery clerk. Good for you, Izzy. Can we go home now?” Alec spat.

Simon wondered why was the stranger rude to him but mostly he was embarrassed at his own remark. His head hung low and wished he didn’t say ‘Orange’ earlier.

”I’m sorry my brother’s a dick, Simon.” The girl, Izzy, read his name tag. “But I’ll take three oranges, please.” And she flashed him a smile.

Simon was astonished and bagged three oranges for her. They took off and Izzy turned her head to look back at him briefly. During his whole shift Simon was energetic and singing to himself a lot.

  


”You didn’t have to be so mean at the guy.” Isabelle frowned at Alec who was peeling an orange.

Alec chuckled. “Since when did you care about boys and their feelings?”

That struck on Isabelle’s nerve. She stayed silent.

”But it’s really cute how he tried to talk to you.” He ate a piece of orange. “What was his name again? Sydney? Smith?”

”It’s Simon.” Isabelle whispered.

  


When Simon came home to his apartment and saw his roommate, Jordan, the first thing he did was tell him about Izzy.

”Really? Some hot chick digs you? That’s awesome, man!” Jordan gave him a quick and tight bro hug.

Simon scratched his nape. “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t ‘dig’ me. I mean that’s impossible.”

”And why’s that?”

Simon stared out the window and looked down at the bustling streets. “Because beautiful girls like her don’t dig grocer boys.”

”You’ve got real issues about your self esteem. Stop being mean to yourself.” Jordan said before shutting his bedroom door.

 _’I’m not being mean to myself, I’m just being realistic. I don’t want to daydream and get my head in the clouds.’_ He thought to himself. ’I don’t want to get my hopes up.’

  


A week passed by since Simon met Izzy and truthfully, nothing of significance has happened since then. He had tried to convince Luke to transfer him to the confectionary section once again but Luke’s response was “If you bring this up one more time I am really going to fire you, Lewis.”.

An hour before his shift ends, Simon heard those familiar clicking of heels and saw Izzy with her brother, Alec, heading to his place. Alec looked sour as usual while Izzy was picking up apples.

”Hi, Simon.” She said, while handing him four apples to bag and weigh.

Simon was surprised that she even remembered his name. “Hello, Izzy an-and Alec.” He glanced briefly at her brother who disregarded his greeting.

”It’s Isabelle.” She said with a polite smile while he handed her the fruits. “Thanks.” 

”Have a nice day.” Simon said.

”You too, Simon.” And once again she flashed him her smile.

Time passed and Simon’s shift has ended. He walked out of the employee’s exit and headed to cross the busy street. Maybe it was because he forgot to wear his glasses mixed with the darkness of the night that Simon didn’t see the truck headed towards him. The truck wasn’t slowing down and Simon was clueless about it. He was a second away from getting hit when he saw it and miraculously someone abruptly pulled him into the other side of the road.

”You could have died!” The voice was Isabelle’s, her eyes wide.

Simon was speechless and shocked from the incident. He heard the truck blaring its horn at them and the driver yelling “Stupid boy!” before driving away.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot to wear my glasses! I always forget every time I change from work clothes to my regular ones.’ He told Isabelle, putting on his glasses that hung from his shirt’s neckline.

”How can you forget your sight? Jesus, Simon you scared me!” She was frantic with every word.

Simon couldn’t believe Isabelle was worried for him, she saved him. His heart was beating fast. “I’m sorry, thanks for being here. I could have been dead if it weren’t for you. So thanks, Isabelle.”

He was shaking from earlier and Isabelle noticed. “It’s okay, let’s calm you down you look so shaken. Wanna go to Java Jones?”

”That’s a coffeehouse, right?” He felt nervous being with Isabelle alone.

”Yeah.”

”Sure, alright. Let’s go.” But he couldn’t deny he’s excited about it also.

Isabelle laughed at his enthusiasm and the two left for Java Jones.

  


”Why is Alec always in a bad mood?” Simon sipped his coffee.

”He just doesn’t like groceries. Weird, right?”

”Then why does he go with you?”

Isabelle stirred her latte. “I guess brotherly instincts. I really don’t know, I don’t ask him.”

Simon nodded. He was in Java Jones with Isabelle, and it feels like everyone is staring and it made him feel uncomfortable.

”Don’t mind them, it’s always like this.” She said, looking as beautiful as ever.

”Not for me. How do you get used to this?”

”I don’t.” And her tone made Simon drop the topic.

They talked and bonded throughout the night. Simon found out Isabelle likes Linkin Park, Sailor Moon, and Anne Rice. Simon introduced Isabelle to D&D and she liked the premise and wanted to make a character all of a sudden.

”I had a great time, Si!” Was Isabelle’s goodbye before the taxi drove off in front of Simon’s building.

Simon strutted all the way to his floor. Once inside his room, he called his bestfriend, Clary, for advice. He couldn’t resist Isabelle anymore, she likes D&D and Sailor Moon for fucks sake! But he also didn’t want to get hurt.

”Go for her but don’t put your heart in it too much, that way if it doesn’t end well then you won’t feel so miserable. But if it does end well, you don’t have to worry anymore and you can be the luckiest man alive.” That was Clary’s advice and Simon thanked her, if it wasn’t for her he would have been lost.

  


”I hate Valentine’s Day, stupid couples, stupid cherubs, fucking hearts.” Simon muttered under his breath while putting little heart shaped confetti on the grocery window.

”Lewis, stop bickering around and more working.” Luke ordered, supervising everyone.

After mournfully and bitterly decorating the grocery with Valentine’s themed décor, Simon returned to the produce section. He couldn’t help but notice the golden haired boy around his age examining the fruits, he was handsome, Simon would admit that. There was also a group of girls staring at the guy and giggling to each other.

Simon rolled his eyes. _’Of course, every handsome man would have a cult following him around.’_

”Umm, hi.” One of the girls approached Mr. Handsome-And-All-That. They were both in front of Simon’s little fruit booth.

The man looked at her expectantly, cocking an eyebrow. ‘Yes?”

Then the weirdest line Simon has ever heard came out of the girl’s lips. “Can you touch my mango?” She held a ripe mango in her hand. 

Simon totally blanked out on what happened next and ignored the two while he served a customer.

  


”What are you doing here?” Alec asked his sister.

”What do you mean?”

”Izzy, it’s one day before Valentine’s. Shouldn’t you be with one of your boy toys?”

Isabelle shrugged. “I figured it’s not worth my time anymore.”

”And why’s that?” Alec glanced at Izzy with seriousness. “Got tired of playing with boys’ feeling?”

”I found someone different from the jerks I get. Someone who’s funny and weird and nice.” While speaking, Isabelle thought of someone wearing glasses and explaining vigorously about orcs, trolls, and mages. 

”Are you developing feelings, Izzy?” This was news to Alec.

”I guess so, I’m really scared.” And she was. She was afraid of being broken hearted like the boys she’s dated.

Alec smiled. “That’s always a part of it. But I’m sure whoever it is feels the same way you do. I mean when has there been a guy who’d reject Isabelle Lightwood?”

Her brother was heading towards the stairs. “Hey Alec, wait!”

”Yeah?”

”Why do you go to the grocery with me?” she questioned.

”Cause I like seeing men fall at your feet, especially that Sydney guy. He got it bad for you.” Alec said with a wicked smile then trudged upstairs.

”It’s Simon!” Izzy yelled.

  


It’s Valentine’s Day and Simon’s mood was downcast. He knew that Isabelle doesn’t visit the grocery in this time of the week.

 _’So much for Valentine’s Day.’_ His mind said.

Therefore, that explains why there’s a bitter, snappy, and gloomy clerk in the produce section bagging fruits and muttering rude comments about lovesick couples. He was deep in his mood and thoughts that he didn’t hear the clicking of heels.

”Ehem.” Someone coughed and Simon looked up. Isabelle gave him a sweet smile.

That brightened Simon’s day. “Isabelle! What are you doing here?”

”What do you mean, silly? I’m going to shop.” She said as a matter of fact. 

”But you always shop every Friday, its Wednesday.”

Isabelle put her hands on her hips. “Can’t a girl change her schedule? By the way, it’s Valentine’s Day. Don’t you have any plans?”

Oh the question that Simon dreaded. He looked at the ground. “Nope, none. Just working for today. How about you?”

”I’ve got plans for later.” She handed him three green apples and Simon turned away from her to weigh and bag it. Simon’s expression returned to its earlier state; sad as fuck.

 _’It means she’s spending Valentine’s with somebody. This is it, the dream is over.’_ He thought while putting a price on the apples.

Isabelle received the apples and before she could leave, she threw a green apple at him. Simon caught it and looked at her weirdly. She winked at him before heading out.

The apple still in hand, Simon stood there staring after her.

”Hey, Lewis! Apples aren’t supposed to have vandalisms on them, clean that up.” Luke scolded him nearby.

Simon turned the apple over and saw a cellphone number written on it in delicate handwriting. _Isabelle’s._ Simon realized that Isabelle must have scribbled this while he had his back against her. Below the number was a note that said ‘Call me later. Got plans for us today. :)’.

He wondered what Isabelle had in mind. He kept the apple and for the rest of his shift he had a smile plastered on his face and an out of nowhere enthusiasm. _’Maybe working here isn’t so bad at all.’_ Simon thought as he looked at the expanse of the grocery store with a grin.

That was the beginning of Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood’s relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What are your thoughts? :)


End file.
